


Милосердие

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: - Господь милостив.- Господь ненавидит идиотов, Мэтти.





	Милосердие

**Author's Note:**

> смерти персонажей, ультранасилие, расчлененка, богохульства; отсылки к произведениям "По ту сторону добра и зла. Прелюдия к философии будущего" и "Так говорил Заратустра" Ф. Ницше и вестерну "Хороший, плохой, злой" С. Леоне.

— Твоя мораль ничего не стоит, — говорит Саблезубый и ухмыляется. Ему весело. Сорвиголова кажется ему нелепым и смешным, как цирковой уродец, калека, выставленный на потеху. Слабый, жалкий, но все еще пытающийся доказывать, что он не хуже других. Черт, да он, похоже, даже верит, что он лучше других. Перешагнул через низменное, вознесся к праведности и все такое. Ну, или как там говорят об этих, как их… Мучениках? Мученик сдуру, ага. Это как раз про него.  
— Твоя душа будет гореть в аду, — огрызается Мэтт, и Виктор смеется. Надо этим просто невозможно не смеяться.  
— И кто же ее туда отправит? Ты? Не смеши, рогатый, ты на такое не способен! — фыркает он. — У тебя кишка тонка. К тому же, кто тебе сказал, что у меня есть душа?  
— Душа есть у каждого, — возражает Мердок, — Даже у такого человека, как ты. Но ты свою уже погубил. Ты настоящее чудовище.  
— А как же всякие там «Господь милостив» и все такое? — нельзя не уточнить. Криду нравится выводить этого слепого святошу из себя и, конечно, нравится смеяться над тем, что для него свято. Богохульствовать весело! — Неужели мне нет прощения? Впрочем, какая разница? Ты меня не убьешь. Знаешь, рогатый, на этом свете не так-то много тех, кто способен отправить меня на тот. К тому же, я уже умирал разок. Как видишь, мне это только пошло на пользу.  
— Ты животное, — Мэтт сплевывает себе под ноги, брезгливый и высокомерный, как и все любители читать мораль и поучать других. — Ты грязное животное, для которого нет ничего святого.  
— Тооочно! — Саблезубый щурится и скалит острые клыки — совсем как зверь. Но эта издевка в его тоне, в его взгляде, в его смехе — человеческая, слишком человеческая. — И ты такой же, святоша. Ты точно такой же. Но ты пытаешься отрицать свою натуру, а я нет. Мне нравится быть зверем. Тебе тоже понравится, вот увидишь…  
— Этого не будет! — Сорвиголова уже орет. Конечно, когда убеждать больше нечем, остается только кричать и размахивать кулаками.  
— Так и будет, рогатый, так и будет, — ухмыляясь, обещает Крид. — Тебе понравится. Вот увидишь!

Сорвиголова ходит в церковь по воскресеньям. Он молится, он помнит все свои грехи и честно перечисляет их на исповеди, он надеется на прощение. Он верит, что Бог милосерден и справедлив. Если бы все было так просто… Даже во время проповеди он слышит, как люди едва-едва слышно шепчут о своих бедах, о том, что они не знают, хватит ли им сил дожить до завтра, и ему кажется, что зло проникло уже повсюду, в каждый дом, в каждую комнату, в каждую душу. Может, Господь просто ненавидит созданный им мир?.. Но думать так грешно, и Мэтт раскаивается. И снова надеется, что и этот грех ему простят.  
Саблезубый живет в свое удовольствие. Он работает с Рукой, и ему это нравится; после того, как он вернулся с того света, он успел обзавестись кое-какими связями и неплохо устроиться в Нью-Йорке. Он знает, что ад существует — он был там. Он мог бы многое рассказать о нем Сорвиголове, но не хочет: ему кажется забавным, что он знает об аде больше, чем Дьявол Адской кухни. Может быть, позже…

Мэтт пытается помогать всем. Всем, кто не может постоять за себя сам. Всем, кому можно помочь. Он верит в то, что это хорошо и правильно. Он верит, что если он будет делать так, он искупит свои грехи. Он уже почти не помнит тот разговор с Саблезубым. Даже думает, что Крид уехал из города. Как бы не так… Возвращаясь домой, он чувствует знакомый запах — и понимает, что это аромат духов женщины, которую он недавно спас от насильника, и что этого запаха здесь быть не может. Не должно быть. Но он есть, и Сорвиголова, рискуя быть замеченным, пробирается по залитым серой мглой дворам. До рассвета остаются считанные минуты. Он идет по следу, уже понимая, что опоздал. Он уже учуял запах ее крови, но не слышит ее пульс. Ее сердце не бьется.  
— Я уж подумал, что ты не придешь, — усмехается Саблезубый, когда Дьявол Адской кухни добирается до подворотни, где он поджидал его. Конечно, женщина давно уже была мертва. — Что-то ты припозднился, рогатый. Хотел, что ли, рассвет встретить на крыше какого-нибудь старого склада?  
— Ты убил ее, — мрачно произносит Мэтт, морщась от тяжелого запаха крови.  
— Ты чертовски наблюдателен! — восклицает Виктор, — А знаешь, я ведь искал тебя. Но ты хорошо прячешься. Бедная девочка! Если бы я знал, где ты устроил свое логово, мне не пришлось бы ее убивать.  
Его сердце бьется ровно, когда он говорит это. Потому что он, как и Сорвиголова, чувствует, когда люди лгут, и давно научился притворяться. Но только идиот мог бы поверить, что он бы не убил эту женщину.  
— Ты безумец? — Сорвиголова хватается за свои дубинки. Совершенно бесполезное оружие в бою с таким противником, но его это не останавливает. Он наносит удар за ударом, и Крид даже не старается их блокировать, отмахивается лениво и почти не глядя. Зачем? Даже если этот блаженный с дурацкими рожками поставит ему пару синяков, они тут же заживут. Не стоит напрягаться.  
— А кто нормален? Ты? — когти оставляют на обтянутом темно-красной тканью плече глубокие царапины, и Мэтт чувствует запах собственной крови даже раньше, чем ощущает боль. — И что есть безумие? В отличие от тебя, рогатый, я знаю, что я зверь. Я не стыжусь этого. А ты? Ты только и умеешь, что молиться и каяться, ползаешь на коленях перед своим Богом, вечно чувствуя себя виноватым. В чем? В чем, скажи мне? В том, что тебе хочется жить? В том, что ты еще не готов принять мученическую смерть? И какой во всем этом смысл? Ты же все равно попадешь в ад, ты же понимаешь, да? Я был там, приятель. Я там был. Тебе там не понравится.  
— Бог справедлив, — он и сам не верит, что попадет в рай; на это надеяться давно уже поздно, но все еще хочется, иначе становится совсем тошно. — Тебе не понять. Ты никогда не сможешь понять меня. Ты чудовище!  
— А ты — нет? Ох, рогатый, ты упускаешь из виду кое-что важное, — Виктор широко ухмыляется и перехватывает дубинку, не позволяет противнику нанести очередной удар. — Кто сражается с чудовищами, тому следует остерегаться, чтобы самому при этом не стать чудовищем. И если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя. Ты забыл об этом, да? И что же ты видишь, когда заглядываешь в бездну? Ай-ай-ай, прости, я опять забыл, что ты у нас калека. Совсем слепой, да? Но ты не переживай. Я тебе скажу. Бездна тебе улыбается, красный. Ухмыляется во всю пасть. Уж я-то это вижу!  
Сорвиголова все еще пытается драться. Победить очередное чудовище, ага. Конечно, именно так это и делается. Смешнее всего, пожалуй, что он все еще верит, что он лучше Крида. Лучше. Бросается на него с кулаками и дубинками, отвечая на слова ударами, продолжает наносить удар за ударом, хотя противник не отвечает.  
— Вижу, тебе понравилось. Скоро увидимся, — ухмыляется Виктор. Этот нелепый бой пора заканчивать, и он сбегает, оставляя Мэтта с окровавленным трупом и хаосом в голове.

Дьявол Адской кухни возвращается домой при свете солнца, и это заставляет его нервничать. Хорошо, что летом светает очень рано, и на улицах все еще пусто. Он спешит. Спешит так, словно хочет убежать от самого себя. Хочет прийти домой и упасть на диван, провалиться в сон и не думать ни о чем хотя бы пару часов. Но дома его уже ждут. И дома тоже пахнет кровью и смертью.  
— У тебя в коридоре лампочка перегорела, я заменил, нашел новую в шкафчике, — голос Саблезубого звучит весело, как будто он заглянул в гости к старому другу. — Мне не сложно. Милая, кстати, квартирка! И диван удобный.  
Он сидит на этом самом диване, и у него на коленях лежит голова Карен. Мертвой Карен. Но Мэтт все еще отказывается верить в то, что чувствует здесь ее запах. Этого не может быть. Этого просто не может быть.  
— Я тут похозяйничал немного, ты уж извини, — добродушно фыркает Виктор. — Чай заварил вот. У тебя сахар закончился, знаешь об этом? Я тебе записку написал, чтобы ты не забыл его купить.  
Чай. В гостиной действительно пахнет крепким черным чаем. Чашка стоит на столике у дивана. На полу валяются пустые бутылки из-под пива. Может, Сорвиголова и спешил домой, но его гость добрался сюда быстрее. И успел неплохо устроиться.  
— Ты чего молчишь? Ну да, я выжрал твое пиво, знаю, я скотина, — он пинает бутылку, и она со звоном ударяется о другую. — Но там еще осталось. К тому же, Господь велел делиться, разве нет? А поделиться с другом — это же самое святое!  
— За что, — рычит Дьявол Адской кухни, медленно подходя к дивану. Он сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Он выглядит так, будто сейчас набросится на Саблезубого и вцепится ему в горло. Зубами. — За что ты убил ее?  
— Ты задаешь неправильные вопросы, — вздыхает Крид, приподнимая голову Карен за потемневшие от крови волосы. — Не «за что», а «почему», Мэтти. А ты, значит, поверил, что я не отыскал твой дом? Ох, рогатый… Как можно быть таким наивным? Господь ненавидит идиотов, понимаешь?  
Сорвиголова хватает Виктора за воротник. Руки у него дрожат. И от страха, и от ярости. Он уже не хочет знать, почему умерла Карен. Кровь стучит в висках, сердце колотится бешено, адреналин обостряет все ощущения до предела.  
— Есть два типа людей, — невозмутимо объясняет Саблезубый, и не думая шевелиться. — Одни решают свои проблемы и платят по всем счетам сами, а у других кишка тонка, и они верят и надеются, что Бог покарает всех, кто их обижает. У тебя кишка тонка, красный. У тебя кишка тонка!  
— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! — кричит Мэтт. Его трясет. Он замахивается и бьет Крида в лицо. Тот не уворачивается. Ощупывает челюсть. Сплевывает кровь Дьяволу в лицо и смеется.  
— Но я знаю, каким ты станешь, — произносит он почти ласково. И швыряет его через всю комнату.  
Когда Мердок приходит в себя, Виктора уже нет. Но изуродованный труп Карен все еще лежит на диване. Голова держится на каком-то жалком лоскуте кожи, живот вспорот, обе руки сломаны в нескольких местах. Вряд ли зверь начал с попыток оторвать ей голову. Это была долгая, страшная смерть. Кем надо быть, чтобы сделать такое? Как надо мыслить, что надо чувствовать? Сорвиголове кажется, что он не понимает. Что это настолько чуждо ему, что он никогда не сможет понять. Но когда до него, наконец, доходит, что ему еще и придется куда-то девать труп, он думает, что оторвать Саблезубому голову — не такая уж и плохая идея…  
Ему нужно избавиться от трупа Карен. От тела девушки, которую он когда-то спас, девушки, которая стала его самой близкой подругой и которую он почти был готов полюбить. К лучшему, наверное, что не сложилось… От мысли о том, что у нее даже могилы не будет, он бессильно плачет. Но он ведь действительно не может отнести труп ни на кладбище, ни в участок. Полиция не упустит шанса повесить на Дьявола Адской кухни убийство, не должно остаться никаких зацепок. Никаких.  
Мэтт вспоминает, что где-то в кладовке лежит топор. Приходится его отыскать. Но он долго еще не решается использовать его. Сидит у залитого кровью дивана. Пытается молиться, но теперь ему кажется, что его никто не слышит. Что его молитвы не нужны никому — и ему тоже. Его тошнит от запаха крови и внутренностей. Когда он пытается стащить труп с дивана, вонь становится невыносимой. Его рвет. На то, что осталось от Карен. На то, что ему предстоит уничтожить. Он не умеет рубить мясо. Он и дрова никогда не рубил. Он не понимает, как правильно замахиваться и куда наносить удары. Оказывается, отрубить руку — это сложно. Очень сложно. Он не может дважды попасть в одно и то же место. Его снова рвет — от самого себя и того, что он пытается сделать. Он спрашивает Бога, как ему справиться с таким испытанием, где взять силы. Бог, естественно, молчит. Может, он просто умер?..  
Когда ему все-таки удается расчленить труп Карен, он выгребает из холодильника все оставшееся пиво и пьет одну бутылку за другой. Ему бы что-нибудь покрепче, но другой выпивки в доме нет, а идти в магазин за виски сейчас… Вот это уже точно было бы безумием. Впрочем, Мердок уже не уверен в том, что у него все в порядке с головой. Он только что порубил на куски труп Карен. Не в порядке у него примерно все. От пива вроде бы становится легче, но ненадолго: стоит ему дотронуться до мусорного пакета, в который он сложил ее руки и голову, как его снова начинает безудержно рвать.  
Дождавшись наступления ночи, он выносит пакеты с тем, что осталось от Карен, перетаскивает их в доки и топит. Ему и самому очень хочется утопиться. Он не делает этого не потому, что самоубийство — один из самых страшных грехов, нет; это уже неважно, поздно думать о грехах. Он не сводит счеты со своей жизнью, потому что уже почти готов отнять чужую. Он понимает, что не сможет убить Саблезубого. Потому что у него действительно кишка тонка. Не так уж важно, что его в принципе очень сложно отправить на тот свет, — Мэтт знает, что он в любом случае не смог бы. Но он хотел бы. Он уже не пытается отрицать, что желает ему смерти. Этот шаг во тьму он уже сделал. Но он должен жить, пока еще должен жить. Чтобы упрятать Крида за решетку и добиться для него смертной казни. Да, он все еще верит… Пытается верить в то, что это может сработать.

Утром Мердок заставляет себя встать с постели и пойти на работу. В доме все еще воняет блевотиной и кровью, но убираться некогда. Некогда даже думать о таких вещах. Он должен поймать Саблезубого. Ему нужен план. Нужно поговорить с Фогги. Может, он сможет что-то придумать. Если, конечно, не убьет Мэтта на месте, когда узнает, чем он занимается по ночам. И когда узнает, что он покромсал Карен на куски и скормил рыбам.  
Черт знает, почему он думает, что Фогги его поймет и захочет помочь. Черт знает, почему он так уверен, что с ним все в порядке. Наверное, потому, что мысль о том, что он остался совсем один, добьет в нем все человеческое. Не убьет его, нет. Превратит в такое же чудовище, как Крид. Или даже хуже.  
— Рабочий день, вообще-то, давно уже начался, — ворчит Виктор. — Проходи, я сделал кофе. Пончики будешь? Я взял с клубничным кремом, ну, подумал, что ты любишь понежнее.  
— Ты… Ты… — вот, видимо, и все. Саблезубый уже ждет его, и в офисе пахнет кровью. — Что ты сделал с Фогги?!  
— Он еще жив, если тебе так интересно, — он зевает и потягивается, шуршит какими-то бумагами. Перекладывает что-то на столе Карен. Похоже, у него там и правда кофе с пончиками, и от них пахнет клубникой, ароматизатор даже не очень противный. — Пришлось заклеить ему рот, а то он визжал как свинья. Знаешь, он довольно жалкий. И слишком жирный. Я весь измазался, пытаясь добраться до мяса.  
— Что ты с ним сделал? — Мердок зажимает рот ладонью. Он не завтракал, но он чувствует, что его вот-вот опять вывернет наизнанку. А Крид жрет пончик и чавкает, и ему хоть бы что!  
— Да ничего особенного, сам посмотри… Ах да, прости. Я опять забыл, — фыркает он. — Ну, не знаю, пойди пощупай… Я ему кишки вытащил. Аккуратно, чтобы не задеть крупные сосуды. Знаешь, он будет подыхать еще долго. А вот спасать его поздно, с такими ранами не живут. Не хочешь… Немножко помочь ему? Ну, понимаешь, облегчить переход в лучший мир? А то он там плачет, бедняга. Я его в том кабинете закрыл, а то воняет. А у меня тут кофе. Чего кофе-то не пьешь, зря я, что ли, старался?  
— Ты ненормальный, — задыхаясь, шепчет Мэтт. — Ты чудовище.  
— Ну, это мы уже слышали, придумай что-нибудь новое, — вздыхает Виктор. — Он, кстати, мучается, пока ты тут слова подбираешь.  
— Ты исчадие ада, — теперь уже он рычит, сжимая кулаки, его трясет, но он не замечает этого. Ярость разливается по сосудам с каждым ударом сердца и выжигает все изнутри.  
— Это правда. В аду меня боялись, знаешь? А ты называешь себя Дьяволом, рогатый, — напоминает Саблезубый. — Не слишком ли для тебя жирно? Какой же ты Дьявол Адской кухни, если ты не способен убить даже из мести? Может, я пропустил кого-то? Ту медсестричку я тоже убил, если ты о ней. Я с ней славно поразвлекся — и убил. Когда мне надоело слушать, как она кричит. Знаешь, она была горячей штучкой, Мэтти… Даже жаль, что ты с ней уже не потрахаешься!  
Он уже не помнит себя от боли и ярости. Он по-прежнему слеп, но ему кажется, что он видит пламя, сжигающее и его, и эту комнату, и все вокруг. Мир, объятый пламенем. Он наносит удар за ударом. Он не знает, как в его руке оказался канцелярский нож. Он уже не боится, что следующий удар будет смертельным. Он хочет этого. А Крид смеется. Его нельзя убить таким ножичком, Мэтт ему вообще не противник.  
— Ну как тебе, рогатый? Нравится быть зверем? — спрашивает он, лениво отмахиваясь от бешеного шквала ударов. — Нравится быть во власти жажды крови? Тебе идет, красный. Тебе идет. Так намного, намного лучше!  
— Я убью тебя! — кричит слепой Дьявол. — Я убью тебя! Убью!  
— Это вряд ли, — Саблезубый сбивает его с ног мощным ударом и добавляет еще парочку пинков, чтобы не встал сразу. — Мне пора, Мэтти. Дела, знаешь ли. У моего лучшего друга сегодня день рождения, нужно его порадовать. Ты, конечно, можешь пойти за мной, но я бы на твоем месте вспомнил о Фогги. А то попрощаться не успеешь. Ну, бывай!  
Он уходит, пока поверженный противник корчится от боли на грязном полу. В офисе все еще пахнет кофе и клубничными пончиками. И кровью. Мердок всхлипывает. Не может заставить себя подняться. Но нужно встать. Нужно встать и вызвать для Фогги скорую, если еще не слишком поздно. Он понимает, что врачи не помогут, как только открывает дверь в кабинет Нельсона. Тут уже ничем не поможешь. Остается только нанести удар милосердия. Но он не уверен, что сможет это сделать. Нет, он не уверен…


End file.
